Home
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Remus goes to see Sirius’s new flat and finds it to be his own also … Short little ditty. Sorry, that was kind of cheesy. One shot.


Title: Home

Author: Dwight4Studly

Rating: Pg-13 for just a bit of snogging.

Summery: Remus goes to see Sirius's new flat and finds it to be his own also ... Short little ditty.

A/N: Don't own much. This is slash, so if it's not your cuppa then leave. Flames will be used to fry eggs for my bacon sandwich.

"Here we are," Sirius announced excitedly, running up the gravel drive, slightly ahead of his companion.

The building was old and slightly grungy, but sturdy non-the-less. The multiple windows from the four stories of gray exterior were cracked and spotted with multiple drapes, blankets, and hangings of all sorts and varieties. If it weren't for the draperies, Remus mused, the building would blend in with the dull sky.

Sirius huffed, a puff of white breath rising from his lips in the chilled air, and turned to the lanky young man behind him. "You're so slow! Pick it up," he yelled almost cheerfully, grabbing Remus's hand as he proceeded to drag his friend to the door. Remus grinned, despite himself, rolling his eyes with uncontrollable mirth.

They stopped in front of a large, steel black door. Sirius threw a small lever up and a dull horn sounded from a speaker box above them. He pushed open the doors swiftly and pulled Remus inside from the cold autumn air.

The smell of water molded cloth filled Remus' senses and he looked around as a flicker of an old light bulb cast its yellow hue upon the couple like dull lightning. A flight of steel stairways met him at his right down the long hallway, but Sirius led him to the left where they stood in front of a rusty iron-gate pulley.

He helped Sirius lift the heavy door and they stepped out onto the platform. Sirius pressed a few buttons as Remus helped the door down as it slid into place, locking it securely. They rode up the landings in silence, both feeling the noiseless, unknown apprehension of each other crackle through the air.

The elevator stopped abruptly with an uneasy wobble and Remus suddenly felt as if he had left his stomach on the front stoop. They lifted the door and quietly moved down the pallid, narrow corridor of the hall. Remus could hear the faint sound of children playing in the room that they passed, then the faint sound of some recent muggle rock band play from a stereo in some distant room down the hall. And if he concentrated, he could hear the remote sound of a conversation, but since his mind seemed to be off, he could almost barely hear any of these.

They stopped at a chipped, off white door with a small copper plaque reading the engraved numbers 426. Remus saw Sirius lick his lips nervously before fumbling with the keys out of his pocket. They rattled and clinked together, the noise bouncing off the walls, as Sirius unlocked the door.

They both stumbled slightly into the dark room. As Sirius switched the lights on, Remus nearly tripped over masses of cardboard boxes. A dusty old couch sat in the middle of the room with Sirius's old school trunk as a coffee table of sorts with a messy pile of magazines and some empty beer bottles. Beside the couch sat a worn looking lamp table with Sirius' stereo placed atop it with his favorite records scattered the floor around it. The couch faced a gritty kitchen with a few pots and pans scattered about.

Sirius threw his keys off to the side on a box and took off his coat. "Just set your stuff anywhere. Do you want a beer?" Sirius asked offhandedly, walking toward the kitchen. "Sure," Remus replied, shedding his own coat and sat on the couch, which seemed to swallow him.

He leaned down, searching through Sirius's records until he found one he liked and put one on the turn tabled and dropping the needle onto a song he liked. When he came back up, Sirius had already returned with two bottles, handing one to Remus. It was cold in his hands, which didn't help much with the chill in the room, so he sat it on the trunk. Sirius seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Sirius plopped down beside Remus and leaned back. "So, how's Muggle life?" Remus asked. Sirius grinned. "It's been interesting to say the least, but it beats living with those bastards anymore. My Uncle Alfred-" As Sirius went on with his tirade, Remus couldn't help but take in how his mouth moved with the sound. Or how his ebony hair flipped carelessly to the side like soft feathers in the wind. Remus fought to swallow the lump in his throat.

Remus was almost alarmed to find that he had missed Sirius's entire conversation, so when Sirius began to laugh, the only logical thing Remus could think of was to laugh also. But when Sirius brushed his lips along Remus's own, Remus nearly choked. Sirius pulled back, staring Remus down. After a moment, Sirius looked downcast.

"I'm not sorry, you know ..." Sirius trailed off, fixating on his hands in his lap.

"About what, Padfoot?" Remus asked, bemused.

Sirius swiftly shot his gaze at Remus, who leaned in, taking hold of Sirius's neck. Remus softly nuzzled Sirius cheek before pressing his parted lips on the side of Sirius's mouth. The kiss was slow and timid with their lips dragging across each other's. But as Sirius wrapped a strong arm around Remus's waist and buried one hands in his tawny tresses, Remus opened his mouth wider, nibbling on Sirius's lower lip. A blur of warm, wet tongues collided between connected mouths in a frenzy.

As Remus leaned Sirius back, snowflakes began to fall outside the cracked window of the gray building that was now their home.


End file.
